


pretty chocolates

by dreaminginmint



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bodyswap, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Valentine's Day, this wasn't meant to be this dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 23:50:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9792608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreaminginmint/pseuds/dreaminginmint
Summary: Nishinoya got a plain box of extremely pretty chocolates for Asahi this valentine's day. He insists that they are magical but they can't possibly be, right?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is my first time writing AsaNoya and it really wasn't easy. They don't come as natrually to me as TsukkiYama does for example.  
> Also I never wrote nor really read any bodyswap so this is my twist to it.  
> This is part of a secret valentine so I REALLY hope they like this

“Asahi, look what I got you for Valentine's day!”. Nishinoya was excitedly wiggling in front of his boyfriend, hands hidden behind his back. How was he supposed to look at something he was hiding? Sometimes Noya did not make a lot of sense, but that was okay. It was cute.  
Asahi was already feeling a blush spreading on his face: “you really didn't have to get me anything.”  


“I know”, Noya answered, literally beaming and finally revealing the box behind his back, “but I wanted to. This will be fun.” He handed the box over to Asahi, who opened it. More excited than he wanted to admit. Inside of the box he found a variety of extremely colorful chocolates. None looked like the other.  
“They’re pretty, aren't they?”. It was mostly a statement to which Asahi nodded in agreement.  
“They’ll all do a different thing.” Asahi was visibly confused. “You mean they'll taste differently, right?” 

“That, too”, Nishinoya explained, “but I mean that they all have a different effect. They’re magical, you know?” That was not the cute kind of making no sense. This was a really weird kind. He could not be serious, could he?  
Obviously not. Things like magic didn’t exist. He must have been joking. 

“You don't believe me”, he commented. “I’ll show you.” He made himself stand on the tip of his toes to be able to peek into the box. “Here see the black one with the orange sprinkles? Take a bite of it and give me the rest”, he ordered.  
It was somehow making Asahi uncomfortable how convinced Noya was of these chocolates being magical. He didn't think he was able to tell him that there was no way these would do anything. He knew Noya was expecting something impossible to happen but he didn't want to disappoint him. 

Nishinoya had picked these out specifically for him and even if they wouldn't do any magic, he could still tell him that they were pretty and delicious and, most importantly, made him insanely happy. They were from Noya so obviously they would make him happy.  
Anything from Noya made him feel all warm and content inside. The world was a scary place but Noya made it okay. Things are always fine when they were together. 

Asahi took the chocolate Noya mentioned out and took a bite from it. It melted quickly on his tongue leaving a taste of dark chocolate and orange. It might have been the most delicious sweet that he had ever have in his entire life.  
Slightly blushing, he fed Noya the remaining piece. A very pleased sound left the lips of the smaller one.  
Before he really knew what was happening, Asahi was pulled into a kiss.  
As soon as their lips met, Asahi felt bis head spinning. A kiss could make your head spin in a good way. This kiss did not. 

It felt like he was completely losing touch with reality. Behind his closed eyes there were bright colors and blinding sparks of light. He could somehow feel them kissing but it felt wrong and distant. It didn't feel like it was actually them. For a second his whole world went pitch black.   
Then he felt his lips being realised. The first thing he saw when he opened his eyes, was his own face. Now, at the latest, he felt like passing out. He was anything but okay in this moment. 

It was Nishinoya's voice that came out of his mouth. “See I told you it was fun”. Something about his voice was off, not just it coming from the wrong body but it sounded empty, even mean maybe. It was the sound of Noya but it didn't feel like him.   
On top of that he felt wrong himself. He looked down on him, finding Noya's body not his own.   
It was terrifying. Absolutely horrible. This couldn't be real. Asahi was shaking his head or was he shaking Noya’s? This was ridiculously confusing. 

These chocolates did have magical effects and not only did that make him uncomfortable, but the fact that Noya purposely got him into this and was vividly enjoying this was making him sick to his stomach.   
Swapping bodies through magical chocolates, didn't fit to his view of reality. Not in anyway.   
Nishinoya held the box out to him. He had something intimidating looking down on Asahi like that. In fact Asahi’s appearance was looking down on Asahi's mind and the thought of that was awful. 

“Here take another one. There are more fun ones”.   
Asahi was furiously shaking his head. “I don't want to. I don't like this at all.”   
Noya's voice got more demanding. “You just don't know if you like them yet. I know you will in the end.”   
Asahi was still refusing.   
“I got them especially for you and you don't want them?”, what started out as Noya's voice, got more and more demonic with every word, “Are they not good enough for you? Am I not? Don’t you love me.” 

With utter shock Asahi opened his eyes, finding himself without orientation. His breaths were fast and he could feel his heart racing in his chest. Slowly his eyes adjusted to the dark and he could make out the silhouettes of the furniture in the room.  
It was his room.  
He tried to sit up but something was keeping him down. The anxiety was spreading in his body and it got noticeably harder to breathe. Again he tried to sit up and suddenly the weight on his chest gave in, freeing him. 

Noya was sitting up besides him, rubbing his eyes. “What’s wrong?”, his voice was sleepy and gentle.  
Asahi had trouble calming down his breather. Noya’s eyes widened, clearly showing worry. Even in the dark. “Oh did you have a nightmare?”, the care in his voice overwhelmed Asahi. He couldn’t put into words how relieved he was to find this Noya here. His Noya. Not that evil copy his mind created to trick him.  
Asahi wanted to say something but the words got stuck in his throat. He ended up simply nodding. 

Nishinoya just reached out and snuggled up to him. “Do you want to stay up a bit and watch a movie until you can sleep again?” Asahi’s voice was a little shaky but he managed to agree. “What do you want to see?”, Noya started chatting happily. He held a little monologue about which movie he would want to see, because he knew that his happy chatter never failed to calm Asahi down. He was giggling about his own jokes, while he went to put a movie in. 

That sound, that smile, that was the one that made Asahi truly happy. And there was nothing off about the eyes of this Noya. His eyes laughed just as much as his mouth.  
They were bright and beautiful, caring and full of life. The first real words, the first steady ones that Asahi got out since waking up were:  
"Noya, I really do love you a lot.”

**Author's Note:**

> Also be sure they ended up with a disney movie. Probably even a princess one because these dorks are absolutely the kind to do that.


End file.
